camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Blue-Ribbonz
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:BunBun.gif page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 06:39, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Animal Nymph Oh no bother at all, but you're actually supposed to put your name down :) Shared? Hi! Can I just ask if you had asked Brocky's permission to use Olivia Holt as a model for your character? re Well, you know, you could always ask him if he would allow you to share a model =) and I suggest if you're looking for a different model, you could head out to the Model Hunting Agency. =D >.< I agree to that. Say, has anyone adopted you yet at the Adopt a Newb? Sad Aww, well... you could just choose any blonde. It's hard finding the exact details but if you want, you could use this model I was reserving for use. =D ) Am sure =) let me know if you decided to use her. More better pics if you search on google 'Rosie Tupper tumblr' Okie Okay then, if you say so =D Cheers Well, that's good to hear =D RP Sorry! I can't go on chat. My internet connection sucks. Btw, posted~ :Posted~ Adoption Hi! Do you need to be adopted? Because I'd be happy to be your big sister! :)DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 20:09, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re Okay! No problem. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 21:19, February 17, 2014 (UTC) RP Posted!! ^__^ :Posteeeed. ::Same~ :::(Didn't realize I'm already making a staircase.) Same, same. ^__^ ::::M'kay! G'night~ Hellooo ^^ RIBBONZZZZZ *hugs* Sorry if I'm not able to go online very often :( But hey! You're already Level One! :D Yipee! Congrats! You have survived already for a week since your first char was approved ^ u ^ Anyway, if you need anything, just don't hesitate to flood my talk page and I'll reply to you as soon as I can. In case you don't need anything and you are just bored then go and talk to meh xD hahaha oraytie AliasKit out *beep* oh mi guddd You know Nicki Minaj?? yesss, its only me, you and this other girl. Everyone else either hates or doens't know her. She's perfectionn. >.< PS: lol, I love random. No worries. c: Jay. Jake Anderson RP Hey, Bibz! I just posted! ^__^ To The Lake!! You post first! ^__^ Or should we just continue this on the forums page? :Posted~ ::Me too :::Posted, Bibz! ^__^ >.< Im inlove w/ ur siggy. Jay. model issue On Miracle, You can't have more than one identifiable model. You are using two, one known Anime and one known real person, you have to pick one of the other, not both Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Also, will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 4th of April, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. Re: Alright, thanks for telling me :)